


Reply 2009

by jootea



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Dance Crew!GOT7, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, High School Reunion, Sibling!Jinyoung, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jootea/pseuds/jootea
Summary: A love letter to the golden era of the Korean Wave, as eight teenagers clutch onto the last moments of their youth in the form of their senior year of high school.  In 2009, we follow the story of an unassuming local dance crew to the background music of the opening chapters of k-pop’s greatest legacies and under the glimmering lights of Seoul. Meanwhile, ten years later at their high school reunion, where do we find them now?
Kudos: 1





	Reply 2009

* * *

**REPLY 2009 SOUNDTRACK**

* * *

_begin_. forever young \- got7  
 _001_. why i like you \- super junior  
 _002_. map the soul (worldwide ver.) \- epik high  
 _003_. tell me your wish \- snsd  
 _004_ y.o.u (year of us) \- shinee  
 _006_. when i fall \- after school  
 _007_. love like this \- SS501  
 _end_. sick \- got7

**Author's Note:**

> \- heavily inspired by the reply series (obviously), so this series moves back and forth between the "present" and the past.   
> \- the story will also not be told in chronological order, thus the time stamps.  
> \- final pairing with the narrator will not be revealed until way late into the story (an homage to the reply series), so keep your guesses open!


End file.
